


This Ain't no Never-Never Land

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, I think it kind of turned out fluffy, I uh actually don't know what to really tag here?, Internet Browsing, Lingerie, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, Short One Shot, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance had a crush in high school. If you asked him at any point before now, he'd tell you how sweet and innocent Keith was.Now? Now... uh. He'll have to get back to you on that.





	This Ain't no Never-Never Land

**Author's Note:**

> I found this thing half finished and in my writing slump I wound up finishing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Title, and the general plotline, comes from Centerfold by The J. Geils Band

If you asked Lance yesterday about his memories of a high school crush, he’d tell you about Keith. Keith who was always so quiet in class, head down as he worked. He’d tell you about how Keith’s hair was just long enough to pull back into a stubby ponytail, bits of hair still falling in his face that he’d constantly fuss with and try and tuck back away behind his ears.

Lance could remember never having the courage to ask him out, feeling like his knees would give out whenever he got closer, his heart thudding heavily in his chest and his palms would sweat. He was a disaster in high school, okay? He was proud to say he did slip a love letter into Keith’s locker at one point, hiding around a corner when Keith went to open it. He never got to see the boy’s reaction, because his best friend had chosen that precise moment to walk up to him and ask what he was doing.

 

He could remember Keith so vividly, though. Beautiful, pale skin and black hair. He had a little mark just below his chin that was hardly noticeable and while he wasn’t able to confirm it, he was certain he had a light, barely there dusting of freckles. Not like Lance’s own darker, more prominent ones. And his eyes, oh Dios his eyes! They were a gorgeous, beautiful cobalt-purple hue, framed with long lashes. His lips always looked slightly bitten, but soft. Lance bets they were just as soft as they looked and often daydreamed of one day finding out.

 

However, we’ve established that Lance had never found out. He never got the courage to talk to Keith and ask him out properly. Keith in his beautiful, soft sweaters that were always just too long, covering his fingers and a messenger bag that was always decorated with different buttons and pins. Keith who would sometimes glance his way, but Lance could never hold that gaze, his face burning a deep red before he had to look away or risk his heart bursting out of his chest. Those times where he’d see Keith talking with his friend, a short girl with equally short hair, or a guy who could easily break Lance in half with his pinky and had a shock of white in his black hair. Keith had such a beautiful smile and the softest laugh.

 

These are the memories that Lance would have told you about Keith if you asked him yesterday. Hell, he’d have told you these things about Keith if you’d asked him five minutes ago! But five minutes ago he hadn’t gotten bored at his job. His job was night shift at a 24-hour quick stop. As it was currently oh… two thirty-eight in the morning and Lance still had three hours before Flor and Plax showed up for their morning shift, Lance was bored. Barely anyone showed up at this time. It was the dead hour. He maybe, maybe, would get a late night traveller showing up, grabbing for coffee or energy drinks and something to eat along with their gas. He once saw a guy walk in and drop a bag of sunflower seeds, two cans of Monster energy, and a packet of peanut butter cups before he asked for some cigarettes to go along with the gas he needed for his truck.  
Lance hopes that guy didn’t die somewhere between the store and his destination.

 

As most do when they’re bored, Lance took to flipping through his phone, head propped in his hand as his eyes scanned lazily through Tumblr. Usually, he’d be mindful of which blogs he’d look at, but since it was so late he didn’t care right now. In about ten seconds, his beautiful, wonderful memory of Keith would be shattered and Lance’s eyes widened as he stared down at his phone. That guy looked familiar.

 

He should look familiar, because on one of the blogs he follows there he was. Keith. Beautiful Keith who Lance looked at from afar, who had wanted so desperately to hold his hand and kiss him after graduation.  
Keith had… wow. Keith looked good. Lance hadn’t seen him for two years, and now here he was, smiling up at the camera, his arm angled to show off his body. A body that was wearing nothing but a pair of blue, lacy underwear that did little to hide anything and matching stockings pulled up over milky thighs. His thighs… oh man, Lance could only stare at those thighs, at how thick they were. He could only think about how he desperately wanted to suck bruises on them. Lance pulled his eyes from those beautiful thighs and drew his attention back to Keith’s face.

 

His eyes were the same, beautiful shade they were back in high school. His hair was a little longer, though, an left down, falling down around his shoulders and into his face. He was biting his lower lip, not like how Lance remembered. This time it was to be sultry, and all at once Lance wished he could be in the same room as Keith. Wished he’d had the courage to talk to him, ask him out. Maybe he could have this image all to himself, instead of seeing it now, along with so many other faceless people.

 

Lance’s hands shook as he looked down to Keith. His Keith. His beautiful, perfect Keith who’d he’d liken to an angel before. Here he was, skin exposed, taunting, tempting.

 

He finally pulled his gaze down, seeing that underneath the picture were words.  
Duh, of course there were words. It was a reblog, after all.

 

_Bought a new outfit ~_   
**DM for prices to see more**

 

Lance stared down at the image, his thumb hovering before he took in the account name linked and felt his heart stutter.

**VioletAngel**

 

His mind raced back in time, to writing out his love letter.  
How he called Keith a Violet-Eyed Angel.

 

A link hop and several scrolls down, seeing Keith in various shades of blue lingerie, blue toys, he saw an answered ask.

 

**Anonymous asked: Why do you ware so much blu? I bet yud look good in a diffrnt color baby~**

_Blue reminds me of someone special in high school. I never got his name, but his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I’d ever seen._

 

And Lance knows he’s not the only person who had blue eyes back in high school, but maybe. Just maybe.

Just maybe Lance followed Keith. And maybe when he got home, after he showered and changed but before he tucked himself into bed, he’d send a message to VioletAngel about those prices.

 

And maybe he’d slip in an anonymous ask as well.

**Blue looks great on you, my violet-eyed angel.**

 

And maybe some small part of him hoped that Keith would feel those butterflies that Lance felt back in high school all over again.


End file.
